Chambre 720
by Rieval
Summary: Petit crossover avec le court métrage Century Hôtel dans lequel joue David Hewlett. McShep.


**Titre** : _Chambre 720_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R – Slash – McShep.

**Genre** : voir en bas de l'histoire pour pas gâcher la surprise !

**Résumé** : petit cross-over avec le court-métrage Century Hôtel (1) dans lequel David Hewlett joue le rôle de Michael. McShep bien sûr.

**Spoilers** : saison 3, épisodes McKay and Miss Miller.

**Note** : Tarlan a écrit une très jolie fic', sorte de cross-over avec Century Hôtel, sa lecture m'a poussée à revoir ce court métrage et à écrire moi aussi une petite fic, mais ma fin est nettement moins, disons, _happy_.

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi …

**oO Dédicacé aux honorables membres du FFFDH (avec deux F …) Oo**

**Century Hôtel, 18 avril 1968**

Michael pose sa petite valise par terre et reste un long moment debout près de la porte d'entrée. Tout est comme avant, comme ce jour là … ici, la table de nuit ou Danny a posé sa casquette, là, la chaise dans laquelle Michael s'est installé. Il avance timidement la peur au ventre. Oui, il a peur, peur que tout disparaisse devant lui comme tous les matins dans sa cellule, peur de découvrir qu'il ne s'agit, une fois encore, que d'un rêve.

Peur de se retrouver seul.

Michael finit par trouver suffisamment de courage et fait quelques pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrête devant le lit. Sa main caresse le couvre lit.

Ils se sont assis ici tous les deux.

Michael sourit. Il pose sa canne et s'allonge. Ses yeux se rivent au plafond. S'il les ferme, il sait ce qu'il va voir : deux corps qui bougent à l'unisson, des mains affamées de découvertes, des lèvres rougies par la passion.

Michael est parcouru d'un frisson et se retourne sur le côté. Il est fatigué, si fatigué …

Il ne lui reste que les souvenirs, les souvenirs d'une nuit, une nuit de passion, une nuit de tendresse, partagée dans cette même chambre, dans ce même lit.

Une seule nuit.

Il se rappelle chaque mot qu'ils ont échangé, chaque geste, chaque minute de plaisir. Il se rappelle comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais cédé sa place au jour. Elle se renouvelle sans cesse, comme dans un de ses romans de SF où le héros se trouve bien malgré lui prisonnier du temps … prisonnier du temps oui c'est ce qui lui arrive, il est prisonnier de ses souvenirs, un prisonnier volontaire.

« Danny … »

Il prononce ce nom dans un murmure, le visage enfouit dans le couvre lit.

Danny, son dernier amour, son seul amour, un amour qui a grandi dans l'ombre, un amour nourrit de silence jusqu'à cette nuit, cette nuit où les masques sont finalement tombés.

« Danny … »

Les mains de Michael caresse les draps, il essaye de retrouver l'odeur de Danny dans les draps, de sentir la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains mais il ne reste plus rien, rien à part les souvenirs.

Danny est parti et il est seul.

La lettre est toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Un simple petit morceau de papier froissé. Un petit morceau de papier qui a détruit ce qui restait de lui, qui a détruit ce qui restait de ses rêves.

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer que dans la nuit du 5 janvier 1967 …_

Danny est parti. La prison l'a tué.

Michael réprime un rire. Beth et tous ces gens bien pensant ont réussi là ou la guerre a échoué. Ils ont tué Danny aussi sûrement qu'une balle allemande.

Danny et lui ont été condamnés pour « sodomie ». De longues années de prison (2), chacun d'eux tenant juste grâce à leurs échanges épistolaires, le plus souvent codés, même leurs missives étant soupçonnées d'actes contraires aux bonnes mœurs. Des lettres, des centaines de lettres, ses mêmes lettres qui sont dans sa valise. Juste ça, une valise pleine de lettres, une valise pleine d'amour, de leur amour.

Mais rien de tout cela n'est important parce que Danny est mort.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Michael.

De toute manière, il est déjà mort. Il est mort le jour où il a lu cette dernière lettre.

Michael se lève. Il s'appuie lourdement sur sa canne, se penche pour récupérer sa valise puis se rassoit sur le lit. Il ouvre la valise, sort une lettre au hasard et se met à lire.

Sur le dessus de l'amas de lettres se trouve sa vieille arme de service …

**22 septembre 2006, quelque part au Canada …**

« _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ … enfin ! »

John regarde McKay s'effondrer comme une masse sur le lit. Le scientifique a fermé les yeux. Huhu, pas question, s'il le laisse faire, il va s'endormir et qui va devoir tout déballer et faire la causette aux plantes vertes ? John donne un petit coup de pied au lit.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui … _ouch_ ! »

Rodney sert le sac que Sheppard vient de lui balancer dans les bras. Il lance un regard noir au militaire.

« McKay, on déballe d'abord. Vous aurez le temps de vous reposer plus tard. »

Rodney grogne mais se lève.

« Vous savez que je vous déteste … »

John lui sourit.

« Yep, je _vis_ pour ces petits moments de torture. Allez venez, il faut vider la voiture. »

McKay émet un nouveau grognement mais obtempère. Ils descendent jusqu'au petit parking qui se trouve juste derrière le motel. Il pleut à verse maintenant et c'est complètement trempés qu'ils reviennent tous les deux dans la petite chambre.

Le motel est un peu crasseux, un vieil immeuble en mal de ravalement et de clients mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. La voiture de location a rendu l'âme, ou plutôt sa courroie de transmission, a quelques mètres de là. Ils ont du la pousser jusqu'au parking. Et chargée de cadeaux comme elle l'est autant dire que cela n'a pas été une tâche facile ! Rodney a voulu faire les choses en grand pour sa nièce : un télescope, un globe terrestre, une panoplie du « petit chimiste amusant » et tout un tas d'autres cadeaux du même genre. Le tout enrobé de papier cadeau aux couleurs chatoyante. _Pas question de rose, _avait décrété McKay_. Cette couleur décérèbre aussi sûrement qu'écouter du Céline Dion_. Dixit le génie de Pégase.

John a été ému lorsque McKay lui a demandé de l'accompagner à l'anniversaire de Madison (3). Ok, son invitation n'était pas complètement disons, gratuite. _Vous adorez les enfants et ils vous adorent, vous saurez certainement quoi faire avec, euh, Allison_. Pauvre Jeannie ! Son frère n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du prénom de sa nièce. John avait acheté deux ou trois petites choses pour la gamine, Barbie et autres accessoires – roses, au grand dam de McKay.

C'était leurs premières vacances depuis, et bien, depuis ce qui ressemblait fort à une éternité. Des vacances dont John se serait bien passé. Il n'avait personne sur Terre à visiter, personne d'important pour lui. Sa famille était sur Atlantis. Sa famille de cœur, celle qu'il avait choisi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à bord d'une Lexus de location en route pour l'anniversaire d'une gamine de cinq ans, une gamine qu'il n'a jamais vu, une gamine avec laquelle il n'a aucun lien de parenté.

John attrape une des serviettes de bain et commence à se frictionner les cheveux. Il jette discrètement un coup d'œil à McKay. Ce dernier inspecte les paquets et grommelle dans sa barbe. John sourit.

McKay … Jamais John n'a pensé qu'un jour il rencontrerait quelqu'un comme le scientifique, irritant, arrogant, égoïste et en même temps, en même temps … John est sous le charme de chacun des sourires de Rodney, des sourires rares, et il sait qu'il lui doit – plusieurs fois en fait – sa vie. McKay est juste une énigme vivante. Une énigme dont il est finalement tombé amoureux.

John est obligé de sourire à chaque fois que McKay fait une allusion à son soi disant penchant pour le « Kirkisme » mais à chaque fois, il hurle intérieurement : « non, c'est toi que j'aime ! Pas Chaya, pas Teer, pas Mara … toi, juste toi. » Seulement, Rodney n'a d'yeux que pour une certaine petite blonde au yeux bleus.

« Ok, les dégâts son mineurs. »

John se retourne vers McKay. _Dégâts_ ? Mais de quoi … Oh, oui, les paquets.

« Huhu, le papier va finir par sécher … bon, une bonne douche et au dodo ! » John se force à paraître guilleret. « Le dépanneur a dit qu'il serait là vers 5 :45 demain matin, alors on ne traîne pas. McKay, la salle de bain est à vous. »

« Oh, bien, j'y vais. »

McKay récupère ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que sa tenue de nuit – un adorable tee-shirt avec la nom moins adorable mention « I See Dumb People » (4) – et un boxer blanc avec des cœurs rouges. Yep, définitivement, absolument et indéfectiblement amoureux.

« Oh, et n'utilisez pas toute l'eau chaude ! »

John n'entend pas la réponse de McKay, prononcée dans un grognement.

Bon sang ! _N'utilisez pas toute l'eau chaude_. Il se retrouve seul dans une chambre d'hôtel dotée d'un _seul_ lit avec l'objet de toutes ses pensées et qu'est-ce qu'il lui sort ! _N'utilisez pas toute l'eau chaude_. Original comme méthode de drague, non vraiment …

John pousse un soupir et s'allonge sur le lit. Le grincement du lit le réveille en sursaut. John se retourne et se retrouve face à fac avec … un traversin. Que … ? Une paire d'yeux bleus apparaît au dessus de l'étonnant « mur ».

« Euh, j'ai jugé bon de euh, mettre une séparation, j'ai, je … »

Wow. John n'a jamais vu ça : Rodney McKay incapable de dire ce qui se passe. Plutôt mignon comme effet, quoiqu'un peu perturbant.

McKay prend une large inspiration. « … Je suis un _câlineur_, je veux dire, si je dors avec quelqu'un, vous pouvez être sûr que dans la nuit, il se retrouve en nounours grandeur nature, donc, ceci … », il tapote le traversin, « devrait éviter que je vous … enfin, bref, cela devrait nous garantir une bonne nuit de sommeil à chacun. Bonne nuit Colonel !» Il se retourne avec un « humpf » sonore bientôt suivi d'un petit ronflement tout aussi sonore.

John fixe le traversin comme s'il s'agissait de toute une armée de Génii l'empêchant d'atteindre la Porte des Etoiles (6), bref de rentrer à la maison.

La maison … Atlantis était devenu sa maison mais il y avait plus que cela, sans McKay, Atlantis serait une – grande – maison vide. McKay était le cœur d'Atlantis, ou plutôt, le cœur de John.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque John est sûr que Rodney dort, le traversin effectue un joli vol plané dans la pièce. John a toujours eu de la chance mais cette fois, il a décidé de lui donner un petit coup de main …

**Century Hôtel, 18 avril 1968**

La nuit est tombée depuis un long moment mais Michael continue de lire, juste éclairé par la lumière de la lune. De toute manière, il connaît par cœur chaque mot écris là …

Il pose, presque avec révérence, la dernière lettre de Danny sur le tas qui se trouve devant lui et prend son arme de service.

La déflagration, bruit sourd et mat dans la nuit silencieuse, réveille tous les clients de l'hôtel.

**22 septembre 2006, quelque part au Canada …**

Un coup de tonnerre réveille John en sursaut. Il s'assoit dans le lit et glisse automatiquement sa main sous l'oreiller. Rien. Passé quelques secondes de panique, il prend conscience qu'il n'est pas sur Atlantis et se rallonge en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement puis il se tourne vers Rodney.

Pour découvrir deux yeux bleus qui l'observent silencieusement.

John va ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à McKay que tout va bien lorsque ce dernier se penche vers lui et … l'embrasse.

Le baiser est incroyablement sensuel. Rodney joue avec les lèvres de John, sa langue titille son palais, caresse mais ne se laisse pas toucher. John a l'impression qu'il va devenir fou si cette langue continue à jouer au chat et à la souris ! Et puis Rodney, appuyé sur son coude, finit par se donner complètement et là, c'est l'extase. John ne réfléchit même pas à ce qui se passe, au pourquoi, il attire Rodney à lui et approfondit le baiser. Il dure un instant, une éternité … Lorsque Rodney se relève, laissant John reprendre son souffle, il dépose un dernier baiser sur le front de ce dernier et murmure « Je t'aime … » puis il pose sa tête sur le torse de John et s'endort. John reste un moment sans bouger, incapable d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer. Il tend une main tremblante vers la tête de Rodney et la pose sur ses cheveux. Rodney émet un petit gémissement, presque un soupir. John sourit et ferme les yeux.

« Moi aussi Rodney, moi aussi … »

**oOo**

« _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! »

Nouveau réveil en sursaut mais cette fois John ne se précipite pas sur son 9mn. Il se frotte les yeux, puis s'étire, un peu comme un chat et finit par remarquer Rodney, debout, juste devant le lit, les yeux exorbités. Il lui sourit.

« Hey Rodney … »

« Hey Rodney, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, Hey Rodney ! Je me réveille dans vos bras et vous, vous … et je … et … et pourquoi est-ce que le traversin se trouve de l'autre côté de la pièce ! »

_Oho_. Le cerveau de John met quelques instants à se roder mais finit par enregistrer et ce que les paroles et l'air indigné de Rodney veulent dire : le baiser de cette nuit petit a) n'était pas un rêve, petit b) n'était pas franchement un acte voulu. Merde. Evidemment, cela aurait été un peu trop beau.

« Le traversin ? Euh, … » John opte pour le sourire innocent. « J'ignore comment il a atterri là. »

Rodney le regarde bizarrement mais finit par se rasseoir sur le lit. Juste au bord, en fait, John est sûr que s'il n'y prend pas garde, McKay risque fort de se casser la figure.

Rodney se passe une main sur le visage.

« Je … Je suis désolé, c'est juste que … que j'ai fait un rêve un peu, un peu … »

Il se tait.

_Re-Oho_. Un Rodney qui s'interrompt est un Rodney qui a de gros, gros, gros problèmes. John s'extirpe des draps et rejoint McKay sur le bord du lit.

« Rodney, vous pouvez tous me dire. »

McKay se tourne vers lui puis baisse rapidement les yeux vers ses mains qui reposent sur ses genoux.

« Huuu, non, je ne crois pas non. Du moins pas ce genre de choses, je n'ai aucune envie de … » Il serre les dents et se tait à nouveau.

« De quoi Rodney ? Vous n'avez aucune envie de … ? »

Rodney se lève et se plante devant la fenêtre. Les premières lueurs du jour se dessinent à l'horizon laissant des marques rouges dans le ciel, comme des égratignures. Rodney soupire et sans se retourner, il finit par se lancer.

« J'ai … j'ai rêvé que nous … que je … » Il prend une large inspiration et finit par lâcher, d'une seule traite. «_Jevousembrassaisetvousm'enbrassiezet_ … »

Il ne finit pas son semblant de phrase parce que John vient de se plaquer à lui et a passé ses bras autour de son torse.

« Huuuu » murmure John dans son cou. « C'est amusant ça, parce que j'ai fait exactement le même rêve. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, non ? »

Rodney reste un moment paralysé mais se reprend bien vite.

« Ca doit être le fait d'avoir tous les deux passés le test Mensa, ça crée … des liens. »

Rodney se retourne et regarde presque timidement John. Ce dernier sourit et prend le visage du scientifique entre ses mains et doucement, tendrement dépose un baiser sur les petites lèvres fines, ces lèvres qui le rendent fou avec cette petite grimace constante. Des lèvres qu'il entreprend de dévorer en guise de petit déjeuner.

Après une douche passée à découvrir les autres mystères cachés de leur anatomie respective, John et Rodney se retrouvent dans la salle commune pour leur second petit déjeuner, après le régal de la chair et des sens, le régal de la _bonne_ chair plaisante Rodney. John lui est incapable de parler, moins encore de plaisanter. Il a l'impression que tout cela est un rêve et que le moindre geste brusque, ou parole mal placée pourrait tout détruire. Il se contente de regarder Rodney. Son amant. Enfin. Puis ses yeux sont attirés par une des vieilles coupures de journaux qui décorent le mur de la salle à manger. Il fronce les sourcils, se lève et se plante devant le cadre.

Et là, sa mâchoire s'ouvre en une parfaite imitation du poisson maintenue un peu trop longtemps hors de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La voix de Rodney juste derrière lui, le tire de sa contemplation. Il pointe juste un doigt vers la photographie qui illustre l'article.

Et Rodney se retrouve lui aussi dans le rôle du poisson qui suffoque.

**oOo**

Il est tard. Ils ont chargé la voiture et son prêt à partir mais quelque chose retient John dans la chambre.

Michael et Danny.

Deux hommes se sont aimés ici cinquante ans plus tôt, deux hommes dont l'un porte les mêmes traits que Rodney. Il pourrait s'agir de son jumeau.

Michael.

John se demande qui l'a embrassé cette nuit. Rodney ou … Non, c'est tellement … ridicule ! Ouais, et des êtres suceurs de vie aussi c'est ridicule. John a appris à croire en tout depuis Pégase.

Michael s'est suicidé dans cette même chambre, incapable de supporter la mort de celui qu'il aimait.

C'était le 18 avril 1968. Le même jour naissait Meredith Rodney McKay. Coïncidence ?

_Evidemment_, s'est exclamé Rodney, encore que John a trouvé qu'il se forçait un peu _trop_ à ne pas y croire. Tout cela l'avait quand même un peu ébranlé.

Mais après tout peu importe, grâce à Michael, John a Rodney. Il aimerait juste pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

John pose l'article de journal sur le lit et sort de la pièce.

**Century Hôtel, 18 septembre 1968**

Michael est mort. Il le sait puisque son corps sans vie se tient juste devant lui, allongé sur le lit, son sang se répandant sur ses lettres.

Mort. Il va enfin arrêter de souffrir. Arrêter de penser à lui.

« Michael … »

Non. _Nonnonnon_. Il est mort donc, il ne peut plus entendre sa voix, c'est fini. FINI !

« Michael … »

Cette fois, une main se pose sur son épaule. Il sent un souffle chaud sur son cou.

« Michael, je suis là. »

Michael se retourne et Danny le prend dans ses bras.

« Notre amour est éternel Micky, éternel … »

**Fin !**

**Genre** : Ghoststory ! Le 18 avril 1968 est la date de naissance de David Hewlett et donc, pas prolongement, de Rodney McKay, idem, la date de naissance de Joe Flanigan est le 5 janvier 1967 et donc, j'en fais aussi celle de Sheppard (bon ok, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à celui qui incarne le Danny de Century Hôtel mais bon …). J'aime bien les histoires de réincarnation, même si je suis un peu trop cartésienne pour y croire. Quant au titre de la fic', la chambre 720 est celle où se déroule les évènements du court métrage Century Hôtel.

(1) Un mignon petit court métrage. Danny et Michael (David Hewlett) deux anciens vétérans de la WWII se retrouvent dans une chambre d'hôtel un soir de Saint Sylvestre. Beth, la fiancée de Danny attend cet évènement avec impatience mais la malheureuse découvre que Danny et Michael font plus qu'échanger des souvenirs de guerre. La scène de fin est assez poignante : Danny et Michael menottés, nus, traînés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, encadrés de policiers, comme des criminels.

(2) Jusqu'en 1969, les relations sexuelles entre personnes consentantes de même sexe étaient illégales au Canada. Le Code criminel interdisait la « sodomie », « la bestialité » et les « actes de grossière indécence », ces deux derniers crimes s'appliquant à la seule activité homosexuelle (peine pouvant aller de la prison à perpétuité pour la sodomie homosexuelle à cinq ans pour la grossière indécence). La condamnation à perpétuité d'Everett Klippert, en 1967 suite au rapport de deux psychiatres ayant conclu qu'en tant qu'homosexuel, il était un « délinquant sexuel dangereux » émeut l'opinion publique et Pierre Elliott Trudeau, alors ministre de la Justice, décriminalise, le 14 mai 1969, la plupart des relations sexuelles entre adultes consentants de même sexe dès lors qu'ils sont commis « dans l'intimité » (C-150). Aujourd'hui encore, le Code criminel canadien sanctionne les relations sexuelles anales (homosexuelles ou non), sauf si les actes de sodomie sont commis dans l'intimité et à condition qu'ils concernent deux personnes consentantes d'au moins 18 ans (soit une majorité sexuelle de quatre ans inférieure à celle de droit commun, fixée à 14 ans …).

(3) Episode McKay and Miss Miller.

(4) Parodie du fameux "I see dead people" du film Sixième sens.

(5) Hou le vilain, vilain jeu de mot, considérant la forme de la porte en question et l'objectif final de Johnny, quelle petite perverse cette Rieval !


End file.
